+help Files
Hero MUX has placed a copy of our +help files here for easy viewing. Click on a directory section name, or a command name, and it will jump to that section of the page. Click Top to return to the top of the page. Links in the See Also: section of an entry are also clickable links. 'Player Listings Code' +actors +actors lists actors that are currently being used for characters and what character the actor is currently associated with. +actor will display all characters whose &actor or &actress matches . The output will list the actor/actress, character @name, and character @alias. The actor/actress will have the search string hilighted to show how it appeared within the string. Top +chars +chars displays all approved characters on the game. +chars/allt all characters on the game, approved or not. +chars displays all characters with names beginning with , where is a letter of the alphabet. (a/b/c/etc). This lists both approved and unapproved characters. See Also: +chrequest, +chdrop Top +groups The +groups command lists current player groups on the game. Using +group allows you to see specific information about a group. See Also: group-leaders Top +idlers Displays a list of characters who are considered 'idle'. FC's on this list are considered available for application, and OC's on this list are subject to be @nuked. The basic '+idlers' command works only for approved characters, while '+idlers/app' shows characters still in the approval process. See Also: +chars, +vacations Top +staff This command shows all connected staff who are not set DARK, along with their alias, staff position, duty status, and how long they have been idle. +staff/all shows all staff along with their alias, staff position, and if they are connected or not. For offline or DARK staff, it displays when they were last connected. Top +vacations Displays a list of characters who are currently listed with 'Vacation' status. Note that this will not list characters which are in storage, such as those in '+chars/avail', guests, staff alts, or staff-managed player objects such as builders. See Also: +chars, +vacation Top +where Shows the location of all findable players IC on the game. It sorts the list by location and does not show DARK, UNFINDABLE, or those in UNFINDABLE locations. The /all switch will show all findable players, IC or OOC, and the /ooc switch will show only OOC characters. Top +who This command displays a list of all findable, connected players, their Status, and Idle time. The list is sorted first by status, and then alphabetically. +who/idle will show only players who have their @idle message set, as well as displaying that message. Top group-leaders Commands for Group Leaders: +group/add adds to a the group matching from +groups. +group/del removes from the group matching from +groups. +group/set changes the of a group to . +group/pset changes the of a group to . Top 'Character Information Commands' +alias This is a quick, spam-free way to find a player's @alias without having to view their full +finger info. See Also: +finger, help @alias Top +bg Lists the uses of the +bg command. If you omit the [] portion (such as '+bg'), you will see your own background information. Top +finger This command shows you various bits of information about , and if no name is included will display your own information. Most of this is to be considered OOC information, though there is generally also information about the character's IC reputation in the 'Note' attribute. The element is optional. Using +finger without it will display your own +finger info, just as if you had typed '+finger Jean Grey'. See Also: finger-setup Top +finger-quote +Finger Quote Your &quote should contain your character's motto, or a memorable quote from or about your character. It might also be a famous quote which you feel captures the spirit of the character. Or, you might simply feel that one quite is just not enough for your character. And that's great -- because the +finger code supports it! To have multiple &quotes, just set your &quote to MULTI: Then you place your &quotes in: &quote_<#> me= These should start with '&quote_1' and then proceed in numerical order. Top +finger-setup Optional +finger setup. Attributes read by the +finger command. Custom fields may be added as well: &finger_ me= (Example: &finger_favorite_color me=Blue) Note: Check out '+sense' for additional sensory options! See Also: help & Top +quote This command displays just the "quote" section of +finger. It's useful for characters who have multiple quotes set, allowing one to view them without having to see the full +finger over and over again. See Also: +finger-quote, +finger Top +sense The basic version of this command, '+sense', displays information about the area you're in that pertains to your character's particular sensory abilities. It works much the same on a target if an agument as added, such as '+sense Jean Grey'. If you enter '+sense me', you will see what sense attributes are set on your own character, whether you can normally sense them or not. To set one of these on your character, just do: &SENSE_ me= For , you can currently select from the following: Example: &SENSE_SMELL me=Jean Grey smells like something or other. If you believe a certain area should have a particular "sense" note, please send a Build +request to ask about having one added. See Also: +sense 2 Top +sense 2 Storing and Wearing Sense Descriptions This code allows you to keep several "sense" descriptions stored on your character. You can add your current sense message to the stored list, view the stored list, view a specific stored sense description, or you can set one of your stored sense descriptions as your current one. Examples: +sense/add aura/true-aura +sense/list smell +sense/view aura/masked-aura +sense/set smell/disguised-smell See Also: help & Top +sheet +sheet displays your character sheet, including your character's stats, abilities, advantages, and flaws. +abil, +adv, and +flaw all show specific entries from your character sheet. Using the version with the "/all" switch shows details from all entries of that type. Using the version that omits a player name will show your own entries instead. Top +tone This command controls what tones are listed in your +finger information. Please consult NEWS TONE for a list of appropriate tone options and their detailed descriptions. Add whatever tones that describe the sort of RP that you might enjoy for your character, and this will be displayed for others to see in your +finger and in the +events code. Top +yp These are the "Yellow Pages" commands. The "Yellow Pages" or +yp code is designed to help players find characters who suit the RP they're looking for. Basically, you check out '+yp', and if any of the categories on there interest you, you can '+yp/add' them to your character. If you're looking for RP on that subject, you can search for it with '+yp '. So, for example, if your character is an alien who recently crash-landed on Earth and you're looking for someone to RP with about it, you might check '+yp Magic', '+yp Science', or even '+yp Government'. If you'd like to add a category but don't see it listed, just submit a +request to the Other category, and staff will look into it. Top 'Game Mechanics Code' +chdrop The +chdrop command sends a request to staff informing them that you would like to drop your character and put it up for application. See Also: +chars, +chrequest Top +chrequest The +chrequest command sends a request to staff informing them that you would like to apply for previously created character, . See Also: +chars, +chdrop Top +decomp This command will do a full @decomp of your character, without breaking the buffer as the default MUX '@decomp me' will do. To pull a copy of your character's information, just open up a log in your telnet client, then type '+decomp' and wait. You will know the decomp is complete when you see: *** Decomp is complete *** After that, you can close your log and you're done -- your character is now all backed up. The staff does not generally keep decomps of players, so it's a good idea to do a +decomp anytime you make changes to your character. Top +scene Top +selfboot This command allows you to boot "ghost" connections that are usually caused by dropped connections to your ISP. Top +sweep If you want to RP in a public room but it's full of idle players, then you may wish to clear it out for your own use. This command will allow you to do so. Anyone also in the room you are in who is disconnected, has an @idle set, or is at least 50 minutes idle will be sent back to their home. Adding will simply send out of the room and home, so long as the one using the command controls the room. +sweep/all will simply send anyone out of a room who doesn't control it. +sweep/room works exactly the same as +sweep, most of the time. However, if you are in an object, '+sweep' will affect the contents of the object, while the '+sweep/room' switch will affect the room outside. Top email If you have no registered email set, this command will set do so for you. Otherwise, it will update the email address for all of your characters. Please note: when registering a new character, you must make certain the new email address matches the one set on all of your other characters. Once this is done, you can then use the command again to update the address for all your alts, if you need it changed. Staff will never use this address for any purpose other than contacting you when you cannot be reached over the game itself and tracking which characters on the game belong to you. Staff will never share your email address or other personal information with any third party. Top Multidescer This code allows you you to keep several descriptions stored on your person. You are able to add your current description, delete or view a stored description, see a list of all your stored descriptions, or wear one of your stored descriptions. The code adds %r%t to the beginning of the desc and a %r to the end. Please also set the following: &SIZE me= &SKIN me= &EYES me= &HAIR me= Continued In: +desc 2 (name changing option), +desc 3 (Advanced Desc elements) Top +desc 2 For each desc you set on your multi-descer, you can also set a separate @name to be set on your character when you switch to that desc. This is an entirely optional feature, and if you don't set it your @name will be left completely alone. However, if you do wish to use it, it's quite simple to set up. For every desc you have stored, this syntax can be used: '+desc normal' will now @name you to "Clark Kent" and '+desc super' will @name you to "Superman" (if you have 'normal' and 'super' +descs set up). This will then toggle your @name and @alias: '+desc super' will change your @name to "Superman" and your @alias to "Clark. Continued in: +desc 3 Top +desc 3 Desc elements Desc Elements are for those who are code-savvy enough to utilize them. You set attributes on yourself fitting this pattern: &DESC-_ me= Such as: &desc-shirt_blue-tee me=a blue t-shirt Then, you can easily view what t-shirts your character has and switch between them afterward. For example, if your @desc is: She is a tall woman with an athletic figure. She's wearing u(desc-shirt) and a pair of khaki slacks with brown leather shoes. Then you can use desc elements to switch out which shirt you're using, rather than have to store a whole duplicate desc just to change the shirt. This is a purely optional bit of code -- if you doubt you'd use it, then feel free to ignore it. :) Top 'Communication Code Topics' +chat Top +com +email Top +music Top +news Top +rp Top +rp Top mutter Top nchat Top @temit Top ooc Top paste Top spoof Top BB Top EMPATHY Top LANGUAGES Top PHONE Top TELEPATHY Top 'Location/Transport Code Topics' 'Misc OOC Information Code'